Demonic Angel
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Aujourd'hui ? Un jour comme un autre, en apparence. Aujourd'hui ? Cela fait treize ans que je suis à la recherche de mes parents, jour pour jour. /EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE/
1. La Fille aux Cheveux Noirs

Hello Everybody !

Résumé : Aujourd'hui ? Un jour comme un autre, en apparence. Aujourd'hui ? Cela fait treize ans que je suis à la recherche de mes parents, jour pour jour.

Rated : T (Juste au cas où)

Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs et cette fanfiction m'appartiennent ; le reste appartient bien évidemment à Eiichiro Oda.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu le courage de réécrire cette fanfiction, enfin ! J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira, bonne lecture !

(Réécrit le : 10 Mai 2013)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**La Fille aux Cheveux Noirs**_

_Aujourd'hui ?_

_Un jour comme un autre, en apparence._

_Aujourd'hui ?_

_Cela fait treize ans que je suis à la recherche de mes parents, jour pour jour. _

Malgré le temps qui a passé, et qui continue de passer, je n'abandonne pas les recherches pour les retrouver. Sauf que, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche des deux personnes à qui je dois la vie.

_Une douce lumière, un fin espoir étaient présents aujourd'hui… _

Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à y aller. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé ma demeure, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le grenier… Pourtant, c'est en y allant que j'ai enfin retrouvé ce qu'on pourrait appeler une piste. J'avais retrouvé un vieux coffre, abritant des dizaines de souvenirs dont une photo de ma mère assise devant un grand et magnifique rosier rouge sang, en train de me tenir dans ses bras. Ses bras, entourant mon corps -de bébé à l'époque-, étaient de la même pâleur que les miens, maintenant. Ses longs cheveux noirs gisaient sur ses épaules. Pendant qu'elle affichait un air épanoui et fier. Mon père n'était pas sur ladite photo…

_Combien ai-je entendu cette phrase « Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère, sauf le caractère… » ? Je crois que quasiment tous les habitants me l'ont dite… _En y repensant, cela me faisait légèrement rire.

C'est le maire du village qui m'a élevée, comme sa propre fille… Uniquement lui a eu lieu le courage de tout m'avouer la vérité sur ma mère… Celle-ci ayant disparu à cause d'une bande de pirates, quand j'étais encore en bas âge, je ne gardais qu'un très vague souvenir d'elle. Même si pendant un long moment, je restais inconsolable dû au fait de penser au destin funeste de ma génitrice, j'ai fini par me relever grâce à l'espoir qui me faisait vivre en pensant que ma mère avait une chance d'être encore vivante. Ceci était peu probable, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Je lâchais un soupir, assise contre l'un des piquets du ponton du port d'une île où nous venons d'accoster, je fixais les hommes de l'équipage travaillaient d'arrache-pied, pendant que je continuer à rêvasser. J'avais rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il y a quelques semaines. La mer… Cela me changeait beaucoup, étant habitué à la terre ferme et à un sol qui ne tangue pas. Même sur le navire, je continuais à m'entraîner pour augmenter ma force, ma puissance, mes techniques… J'étais faible, trop faible pour survivre à un combat réel, un combat face à des ennemis qui veulent ma mort. Même si mon côté meurtrier m'aidait parfois pendant les entraînements… j'avais l'impression que ça pousser mes instincts de survie en dehors de leurs limites normales.

Et dire que Barbe Blanche avait connu mon père. Celui-ci avait fait partie de l'équipage du Paternel. Mais il refuse de me révéler son identité, mais après tout… c'est l'objectif de mon aventure de retrouver mes parents, non ?


	2. Esclave

Hello Everybody !

Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs et cette fanfiction m'appartiennent ; le reste appartient bien évidemment à Eiichiro Oda.

(Réécrit le : 11 Mai 2013)

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Esclave**_

Ce n'est qu'après trois jours en pleine mer, que nous pouvons jeter l'ancre sur une île. Celle-ci était d'une apparence estivale : une forêt tropicale couronnée la majorité de l'île, plusieurs plantes, tout aussi tropicales que l'île, décoraient les pieds de nombreux arbres ainsi que les pots de fleurs se trouvant près des maisons et d'autres bâtiments. Les maisons se trouvaient sur des pilotis, certaines s'abritaient sous la forêt, d'autres en hauts des arbres, ainsi que sur le sable, loin, près ou au-dessus de la mer turquoise près du rivage. Le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de l'île, imposant une chaleur étouffante. La ville était, en apparence, joyeuse et accueillante. Les gens sortaient et entraient dans plusieurs magasins tranquillement, les enfants jouaient dans la mer sous le regard protecteur de leurs parents, les bars étaient quasiment bondés et plusieurs cris de joie s'échapper des tavernes.

De nombreux membres de l'équipage descendirent à terre pour partirent visiter l'île, pendant qu'autres s'occupèrent de l'immense bateau à tête de baleine. J'aurais aimé passer ma journée dans ma cabine, à m'occuper comme je le pouvais pour éviter la chaleur estivale, mais Requiem, une jeune infirmière avec qui je m'étais lié d'une grande amitié, tenait absolument que je vienne avec elle pour faire les boutiques.

Je descendis donc à contrecœur, sur la terre ferme en compagnie de Requiem. Cette dernière était légèrement plus petite que moi, de longs cheveux bruns rattachés dans un chignon souple et des yeux corbeaux jetant des regards vers tous les magasins à proximité.

De longues minutes passèrent, se transformant peu à peu en heures. Nous étions tantôt dans un magasin, tantôt dans un bar pour prendre un rafraîchissement. Je décida de quitter Requiem au bout de trois heures de marche, au grand dam de celle-ci. Mais j'avais besoin de me reposer cette chaleur me taper trop sur le crâne.

Je finis par prendre une petite ruelle pour être à l'ombre quelques instants, une violente migraine m'ayant pris et faisant légèrement tournait ma tête. Je marchais doucement, m'appuyant sur le mur en bois à côté de moi, j'avais l'impression de m'étouffer, surement à cause de l'air trop chaud de l'île. J'étais presque arrivé au bout de la ruelle quand je sentis un violent objet se fracassaient sur ma nuque et mon omoplate. Je vacilla avant de tomber à terre, la vue troublée, mes paumons en feu et une violente douleur à l'épaule. Avant d'avoir pu me relever, je me repris un coup de cette même violence au niveau de la tête. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de ma bouche pendant que du sang salissait mes cheveux noirs. J'étais allongée à terre, mon corps endolori, je ne voyais quasiment plus rien.

[…]

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mes bras se trouvaient au-dessus de ma tête, mes poignets rattachés au mur par des menottes en granite marin. Je cracha du sang, mes paumons continuaient à me brûler légèrement. Ma migraine reprit en même temps de mon réveil, cette fois, elle était causée par la blessure au-dessus de mon crâne. Mon corps était toujours endolori et engourdi.

Quand j'eus retrouvé à peu près ma vision normale, je m'aperçus que j'étais emprisonnée même si ça je l'avais remarqué depuis mon réveil. Les murs étaient froids, glacés, légèrement bleutés, surement un genre de granite. Des barreaux gris, surement en fer ou en acier, empêcher qui donc de sortir… ou d'entrer.

Je fais voyager mon regard dans la cellule, et découvre plusieurs personnes dans le même état de moi ou dans un état similaire. Une femme à la chevelure blonde sale serre dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux roux, un homme plutôt vieux marmonne dans son coin, puis deux jeunes hommes à ma droite chuchotent en fixant le tatouage que je porte fièrement sur ma cuisse.

Malgré les minutes qui passent, ma migraine reste ancrée dans ma tête. Je soupire en jetant ma tête vers l'arrière, qui heurte légèrement le mur. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à être enchaînée ?

« Où sommes-nous ? » Murmurai-je oubliant ma position de faiblesse

J'entendis plusieurs chuchotements ainsi que quelques soupirs, avant que la femme blonde réponde faiblement en serrant un peu plus la gamine aux cheveux roux contre elle :

« Pourquoi devrons-nous répondre à une pirate ?! »

« Tss… Je vous ai rien fait à ce que je sache… » Répliquai-je outrée

Apparemment, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Ni elle, ni les autres puisqu'un silence pesant s'installa. Seuls les gémissements de la plus jeune et les bruits dans les cellules adjacentes troublaient le silence.

« Puis-je savoir où je me trouve, si vous plait ? » Demandai-je en serrant les dents sous mon agacement

« Au marché d'esclaves de Sabondy » Cracha le vieux

_Ce n'est pas la politesse qui les étouffe… _J'entendis des personnes entraient dans la salle tout en parlant fort d'un ton agacer :

« Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qui nous tapons le sale boulot ? Disco devrait se bouger sinon le big boss finira par s'énerver… »

« Je pense qu'il est trop occupé pour prêter de l'attention à ce qu'on fait ici… »

« Surement… Bref, on doit préparer les esclaves pour la vente de ce soir ! »

Après cette petite discutions, les deux hommes se séparèrent l'un partant par où ils étaient entrées et l'autre restant dans la salle où se trouvaient les esclaves, c'est-à-dire moi et les autres personnes dans les autres cellules… Je vis l'homme s'activait dans la pièce, prenant un bloc-notes dans l'une de ses grandes poches de son pantalon et parcourant les cellules prenant parfois, des esclaves.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées, repensant à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Avaient-ils remarqué mon absence ? Etaient-ils à ma recherche ? J'aimerais tant savoir, mais j'avais toutefois un peu des réponses… J'entendis la porte de ma cellule grincer, je releva aussitôt le regard vers l'intrus. L'homme était plutôt grand, habillé comme n'importe quel marchand.

« Voyons voir… Carnage… »

Mes muscles tressaillirent sous la surprise pendant que l'homme se dirigea vers moi. Il enleva les chaînes accrochées au mur et me mit l'un de ses fameux colliers explosifs. L'homme me força à me lever et me poussa vers la sortie, ignorant complètement mes blessures.

Il me traîne jusqu'aux autres esclaves devant la porte de la salle. Puis, après avoir fini de prendre tous les esclaves sur sa liste, il ouvrit la porte et pour nous forcer à avancer jusqu'aux coulisses.

Ont été une dizaine d'esclaves à se trouver ici, à attendre : un jeune homme brun seulement vêtu d'un short, un vieux croulant avec une longue barbe blanche, deux jeunes femmes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, un homme-poisson de la famille des poissons-lunes, deux femmes (enfin, plutôt deux hommes étant donnés que c'est des travestis), une sirène poisson-rouge ainsi qu'un demi-géant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que nous entendions les portes de la salle aux enchères s'ouvrit pour laisser les visiteurs entrer. Les deux hommes de tout à l'heure reviennent accompagnés d'un autre homme qui était Disco, le chef du marché d'esclaves du Grove 1, c'était-à-dire de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Disco passa devant nous sans même nous accorder un regard, poussa un rideau qu'il passa pour rejoindre la scène. J'avais vu les tribunes, il y a quelques places vides mais pas beaucoup… Plusieurs personnes de la haute se trouvaient là.

Pendant que des longues minutes passèrent, la file d'esclave rétrécissait maintenant il ne restait plus qu'un travesti, l'homme-poisson et l'enfant. Je soupira, mes jambes commençaient à être douloureuses. L'un des deux hommes me prit violemment par le bras et me traîna sur scène sans ménagement. Les projecteurs m'aveuglèrent légèrement, m'empêchant de voir.

« Et voici, pour vous, Mesdames et Messieurs, l'une des pièces phares de cette enchère : une jeune femme, plutôt pas mal roulé, je dois bien l'avouer mais qui, en plus de ça, fait partie de l'équipage du terrifiant Barbe Blanche ! Les enchères commencent à cinquante millions de berrys ! »

Je retrouva ma vue, me permettant de voir la salle. Celle-ci était immense, avec les tribunes autour de la scène. J'entendis plusieurs personnes, assez téméraires pour acheter un membre de l'équipage d'un empereur comme esclave, levaient les mains puis proposées des prix toujours plus haut.

« Soixante millions de berrys ! » S'écria un jeune homme avec des cheveux blancs en bataille, assis devant la scène

« Soixante-cinq millions de berrys ! » Proposa une jeune femme brune, assise dans les tribunes au-dessus de l'homme aux cheveux blancs en bataille

« Deux cents millions de berrys ! »

Je leva mon regard surpris vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il était légèrement vieux, avec des cheveux marron clairs et une barbe de la même couleur ainsi qu'une fine moustache noire il portait des lunettes noires ainsi que l'habit que les nobles utilisaient quand ils quittaient temporairement Marijoa.

Un silence inquiétant envahit alors la salle après la proposition de Saint Rosward.

« Au-aucune autre proposition ? » Interrogea Disco d'une voix tremblante « Non ? L'esclave revient donc à Saint Rosward ! »


	3. La Lettre de La Vérité Dévoilée !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Comment trouvez vous l'histoire ? J'espère quelle vous plait, de toute façon, si elle vous ne plaisez pas, vous serais pas ici, sur le chapitre 3 ^^

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La Lettre de La Vérité Dévoilée !**_

J'étais si contente, j'avais enfin retrouvé ma mère…

Ça fait maintenant 1 an… 1 an que je l'ai retrouvé, 1 an que je ne l'ai pas vue.

J'avais demandé au Capitaine, plus tôt dans la journée si je pourrais retourner à Toutounelle, revoir ma mère et rester là-bas quelque temps, il avait accepté, pff, même si il aurait dit non, je serais aller là-bas, je ne sais pas comment mais bon. Ça faisait déjà 2 jours que nous naviguions vers mon île natale, 2 jours que je patienter de revoir enfin ma mère.

Nous arriva sur l'île dans la soirée, je fis mes au revoir à l'équipage, même si dans une semaine, je serais de retour sur le bateau. Mais il ne partit pas maintenant, ils me dirent qu'ils devraient refaire les réserves.

Je couru jusqu'au village, je passa chez le fleuriste prendre des Roses Blanches et Rouges, c'était les fleurs préféré de ma mère, elle me l'avait dit avant que je parte.

J'arriva devant ma ancienne maison et je toqua.

… Pas de réponse …

J'entra dans ma maison, je fus très désagréablement surprise quand, je vis l'état de la maison à l'intérieur. Tout était brisé, arraché, couper, quelqu'un avait mis la maison dans un état pitoyable… Je laissa tomber le bouquet de Rose à mes pieds, j'avança dans la maison, je découvra du sang par terre, sur les murs et sur les meubles. Quelqu'un avait encore enlevé ma mère et il avait utilisé la manière forte, comme si il était en colère, très en colère contre ma mère. Je vis une lettre avec du sang dessus, poser sur une table écorché. Je la pris et je l'ouvra, je commençais à lire :

_A ma chère fille, Carnage._

_Je savais que tu avais l'attention de revenir ici. J'imagine déjà avec qu'elle horreur tu as eu la surprise de voir l'état de ta ancienne maison. _

_Je te assure, ta mère est avec nous, nous avons juste saccagé ta maison pour te faire peur. Si tu tiens réellement à ta mère, vient à Cassiavilla, _

_faire un petit combat contre moi, je te raconterais toute la vérité sur toi, ta mère et moi._

_Ton père, Marshall D. Teach alias Barbe Noir._

Je n'en revenais pas, je m'effondra par terre. Tout devient flou dans ma tête. J'entendis des pas venir vers la maison, c'était Ismaël, le maire du village, il me dit qu'il était désolé de ce qui se venait de se passer. Il me dit que ma mère fut enlevée ce matin même. Il affirma que c'était Barbe Noir. Quand je me retourna, je vis une personne devant la porte mais ce n'était pas Ismaël, ce dernier était rentré dans la maison et il était à côté de moi. Cette personne, je la reconnaissais, c'était Marco.

Il était venu me dire qu'il partait, mais maintenant c'était plus son attention. Il me demandât ce qui se passer, et je lui expliqua tout.

Je retourna sur le Moby Dick, et on mit les voiles vers Cassiavilla.

Cassiavilla était près de Toutounelle, une chance pour nous. Maintenant, je détestais mon père plus que tout.

Une fois arrivé, je descendis du bateau. Barbe Blanche et Marco venaient avec moi. On trouva Barbe Noir sans trop de difficulté, je vis ma mère allongé par terre, elle était attaché. Barbe Noir n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi son équipage avec lui.

« Alors, Marshall D. Carnage, ma chère fille comment va tu ? » me lança-t-il

Je tourna mon regard vers Barbe Blanche et Marco, ils ne s'étaient pas courants pour mon père.

Ils firent tous les 2, une drôle de tête, j'espère que Barbe Blanche ne va pas me laisser tomber à cause de ça.

« Peu n'importe qui est son géniteur, on est tous les enfants de la mer » Dit Barbe Blanche. J'étais soulagée, il n'aller pas me laisser tomber à cause de ça !

Un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Noir détacha ma mère et lui dit de nous rejoindre. Une fois ma mère avec nous, Barbe Noir prononça :

« Il est pas encore temps, pour que nous nous battions »

Il eut un nuage de poussière et l'équipage de Barbe noir et Barbe Noir, disparu.

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas se battre contre moi ? Étais-je trop faible ? Où parce que Barbe Blanche et Marco était avec moi ?

En tout cas, je retournais avec ma mère à Toutounelle, passer une semaine avec elle.

Avant de descendre sur les terres de Toutounelle, Barbe Blanche me prit seule et m'expliqua la vérité sur Barbe Noir et ce qui avait fait, Marshall D. Teach était un des hommes de Barbe Blanche, et il avait quitté l'équipage après avoir tué l'un de ses compagnons, pour un fruit du démon, et créa son propre équipage et se fit appeler Barbe Noir.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^

Excuser si les chapitres sont courts mais bon…

Bonne continuation !


	4. L'Espoir Perdu Retrouvé

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Voici le chapitre 4 :-P

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : L'Espoir Perdu Retrouvé.**_

Ça faisait maintenant 6 jours que j'étais à Toutounelle, avec ma mère… J'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps avec elle.

Ce matin, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme les autres. Il était 11h, et ma mère était toujours pas réveiller, j'étais inquiète, je décida d'aller la réveiller.

NON ! …Pas encore…

Personne dans le lit et une lettre posé sur le lit.

_**A Carnage,**_

_**J'ai appris que tu faisais belle et bien partis de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. J'ai aussi appris que tu avait retrouvé Seika, à Marijoa.**_

_**J'imagine que tu sais que, Barbe Blanche a était mon « père ». Que dirais tu de rejoindre mon équipage ? **_

_**C'est vrai que Barbe Blanche est fort, mais il est devenu vieux, et moi je suis beaucoup je suis plus puissant. Et puis si tu veux revoir ta mère, ta pas d'autre le choix que de rejoindre mon équipage, et puis interdiction de parler à Barbe Blanche avant ! Retrouve-moi à Cassiavilla, je relâchera ta mère, quand tu feras partis de mon équipage.**_

_**Et oublie pas, interdiction de parler de cette lettre à Barbe Blanche. Viens quand tu auras fini de lire cette lettre.**_

_**Barbe Noir.**_

Il commence sérieusement à me casser les pieds celui-là ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toute façon. Je partis de ma maison, et je me dirigea vers le port, je trouverais surement un bateau là-bas.

J'arriva au port en moins de 2 minutes, et je trouva effectivement un bateau de pêche abandonné. Je le pris, et je mis les voiles vers Cassiavilla.

Arrivé là-bas, je pris le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit, où j'avais retrouvé ma mère, il y a une petite semaine. Barbe Noir était là. J'alla près de lui, et lui dit de relâcher ma mère, et que je faisais maintenant partit de son équipage…

_Excusez-moi Paternel, mais la vie de ma mère compte tellement pour moi !_

Barbe Noir relâcha ma mère et je le suivis jusqu'à son bateau. " Un pitoyable bateau d'ailleurs " pensa-je.

Il m'effaça la marque de Barbe Blanche que j'avais à l'avant-bras (encore), je l'avais refaite il y a pas longtemps en plus, et il me marqua la marque de Barbe Noir à la place. J'étais tombé bien bas, faire partit de l'équipage de Barbe Noir, j'aurai préféré crever mais je faisais ça pour ma mère !

Je ne savais pas comment aller réagir Barbe Blanche, mais je savais d'avance, qu'il sera furieux, contre moi.

En tout cas, j'avais plus d'espoir… Le malheur tourne autour de moi et il tournera toujours autour de moi…

… 2 jours plus tard …

Ma mère devrait avoir mis au courant Barbe Blanche pour moi. Je comprenais pas pourquoi, mais on était toujours à Cassiavilla, Barbe Blanche pourrait attaquer à tout moment, mais le capitaine était d'un calme à ce sujet.

Barbe Blanche avait-il décidé de m'abandonner ?

C'était peu probable, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche n'abandonne jamais l'un des siens, c'était bien connus.

Je commençais à perdre espoir… Si je décidais de quitter l'équipage de Barbe noir, mon père allait s'en prendre à ma mère sans aucun doute, mais si je restais, Barbe Blanche allais peut-être me tuer pour ma traîtrise. J'espère que si Barbe Blanche est allé voir ma mère, ce qui est sûr, elle lui a tout raconté, y compris pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

En tout cas je suis sûr que, Barbe Blanche est au courant pour ma disparition. Je me cacha dans un bar, j'avais vue Marco sous sa forme de phénix dans le ciel. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche était à Cassiavilla. Je devrais retourner au bateau, prévenir Barbe Noir, même si je l'aimais pas, c'était mon capitaine, et je faisais partit de son équipage et c'était mon père. J'aurais préféré le laisser se faire tuer par Barbe Blanche mais c'était mon honneur qui était pris en jeu, si je ne prévenais pas mon capitaine, ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas fidèle à l'équipage et que j'étais une traîtresse, et ça c'était hors de question !

Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir du bar, Vista et Haruta était pas très loin de ma position, si je sortais, ils allaient me voir. Je me cacha derrière la porte, je pris mon escargophone et j'appela Barbe Noir. J'attendis que Vista et Haruta soit loin de ma position, mais ils en avaient décidaient autrement. Pour ma peine, ils entrèrent dans le bar où j'étais. J'attendis qu'ils soit près du comptoir, je sortir de derrière la porte, je marcha à reculons, pour les garder en vue, au moment où je retourna pour sortir complètement du bar, mais il y avait Izou endosser à la porte.

« Si tu crois que nous t'avons pas vu, ont t'avaient vu depuis belles lurettes, bien avant de venir ici, ton aura est pas très puissante mais on ta vite repéré grâce à elle » me dit Vista en se lissant ses moustaches.

Là, c'était sûr, j'étais perdu, en plus de 3 commandants de Barbe Blanche, Izou appela Marco, qui venait vers notre position, chouette 4 commandants sur les bras.

En tournant la tête vers l'extérieur, j'aperçu Barbe Noir, voltiger dans les airs, tout compte fait, j'aurais préféré être là, que là-bas.

« Alors, tu croyais vraiment que nous t'avons laissé tomber ? Ta mère nous tout expliqué, alors nous ne t'en voulons pas, mais évite de faire des coups comme ça la prochaine fois ! » Me lança Marco.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirais.

En réflexe, j'avais abaissé mes manches pour qu'ils n'aperçoivent pas la marque de Barbe Noir sur mon avant-bras droit. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas de manches, j'était en T-Shirts… Ils aperçurent vite fait la marque de Barbe Noir.

Je retourna sur le Moby Dick, il m'effaça la marque de Barbe Noir, mais à cause d'effacer et de faire des tatouages sur mon avant-bras droit, ma peau était à moitié brûlé. Ils décidèrent de refaire (encore) la marque de Barbe Blanche sur le haut de ma jambe droite, comme je portais quasiment que des shorts courts.

Ils me déposèrent sur Toutounelle, pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais décidais de faire partit des alliés de Barbe Blanche et plus de son équipage, j'avais décidé de rester sur mon île natale avec ma mère.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ^^

A votre avis, c'est la fin des Aventures de Carnage ? Ou ?

A plus et bonne continuation )


	5. Une découverte… rare

Bonjour à tous et toutes, comment allez-vous ?

J'espère que la fan fic vous plait toujours ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture du Chapitre 5 :-P

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Une découverte… rare.**_

Ça faisait maintenant 1 an que j'étais avec ma mère. Maintenant, j'avais un cheval enfin, une jument plutôt. Je l'avais dressé de mes propres mains. Je partais souvent avec elle à la chasse.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, je pars encore en chasse, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs. J'avais comme arme de prédilection pour la chasse, l'arc, et des flèches empoisonnées

Le gibier était assez abordant sur île, et tant mieux.

J'étais pas la seule chasseuse sur cette d'île, je faisais partie des prédateurs mais aussi des proies, il y avait plus gros et plus fort que moi et mon cheval dans la forêt, et c'était souvent ce genre d'animaux que chasser les chasseurs expérimenté, comme moi ou Kenzo, qui était un chasseur impitoyable d'ailleurs, pour lui, la forêt c'était son terrain de chasse, et si il croisé un autre chasseur, il le tuer comme du gibier, personne avait le droit d'être sur son terrain de chasse, il disait toujours ça, le maire du Village, lui avait dit et redit, de ne pas tuer les autres chasseurs, mais c'était un vrai gamin,, il était insolent et écoutait personne sauf lui. Pour en revenir aux gibiers, aux gros gibiers, il y avait des ours, des loups, des tigres, sa arrivaient qu'ils s'entretuent entre eux, et c'était une assez bonne chose pour nous. Je les chasser, mais quand j'en croisé, j'avais peur, mais dire le contraire face à ses bêtes là, aurais était mensonge ! Même nous, les chasseurs, les plus expérimentés, les plus forts et souvent les plus sages, avons peurs de ses animaux géant, oui géant, ses animaux été pas normaux. C'était pour ça, que beaucoup de chasseurs avaient des chevaux. Pour fuir, enfin les plus sages fuiraient, Ils avaient beau être très fort, ils n'étaient pas assez fou pour les chasser, c'est ce qu'ils disaient, ils disaient aussi que les autres chasseurs expérimenté et fort, été fous, enfin, ils n'étaient pas sensé, chassé ses bêtes là, c'était une actes de bravoure mais aussi une acte de folie !

Kenzo était aussi fou que brave, que fort. En plus, à chaque que je partais en chasse, il voulait venir avec moi pour me "protéger", mais j'avais guère besoin de sa protection, il aller plus m'attirais des ennuis, ouais ! Epona lui donnait des coups de sabot à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi. Et pour mon bon malheurs, il me draguer, pff, ces techniques de dragues étaient vraiment minables !

Enfin bref, je parcourais la forêt sur le dos de ma fidèle jument. Comme j'avais du mal à trouver du gibier, je m'aventura plus profond dans la forêt. Je m'arrêta à une petite rivière, je remis de l'eau dans ma bouteille et je laissa mon cheval se reposer un peu.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, je remonta sur le dos de ma jument, j'avais décidée de remonter la rivière, espérant trouver du gibier un peu plus loin. J'avais mon arc accroché dans mon dos et mes flèches était dans un sac, qui était lui-même dans un bocal, dans ma sacoche, qui était grande, un peu trop grande pour juste un bocal avec des flèches empoisonnées et une bouteille d'eau mais bon, toute cette place, pourrait m'être utile plus tard qui sait.

Un sanglier me fonça dessus mais fut stopper par un coup de sabot de la part de mon cheval.

J'arriva devant une cascade, il y avait un petit chemin pour moi et mon cheval, on pourra monter par ici.

Je me dirigea vers le chemin. Avant de m'engager sur ce chemin assez périlleux, j'aperçu quelque chose, près des rochers, près de la cascade. Je descendis du dos de ma jument, et j'alla examiner ce machin.

Je le pris entre mes mains, c'était ovale, c'était noir avec des rayures rouges. Sa ressembler à un œuf, mais un œuf comme ça, ça existe pas !

Je le mis dans ma sacoche. J'avais déjà vue ça quelque part mais où ? Dans mes livres surement mais j'en es tellement… Pff…

Ça se serait comme même pas… non, pas possible…

Je me souvenais où j'avais vu cette sorte d'œuf, mais ce n'était pas possible que ça soit ça, c'était irréel !

Je remonta sur le dos de mon cheval, et je galopa jusqu'à ma maison. Il y avait des tigres qui me bloquèrent le chemin, mais comme je n'avais pas le temps, j'esquiva leurs attaques et je continua ma route. Il y avait aussi des troncs par terre, mais Epona n'avait aucunes difficultés à sauter par-dessus. Franchement, si elle n'était pas là, je me demanderais comment j'aurais fait toute seule, pour chasser. J'arriva devant ma maison.

Je mis Epona, dans son box, je lui enleva ses équipements, et je monta dans ma chambre. Je pris mon livre sur… Et je trouva ce que je cherchais… Je regarda ma main droite, j'avais maintenant une cicatrice en spiral sur ma paume près de mon pouce.

* * *

La suite dans le chapitre 6 :-P

J'espère que le chapitre vous sa plu ^^ Je sais que le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, et j'en suis désoler.


	6. Naissance d'un Dragon

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Voilà, le 6e chapitre :-P

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Naissance d'un Dragon.**_

Ça faisait 4 jours que j'avais l'œuf, oui, l'œuf ! La chose ovale, noir et rouge que j'avais trouvée dans la forêt, i jours, à la chasse, était un œuf. Un œuf de quoi ? Un œuf de Dragon.

J'ai fait des recherches dans mes livres, et j'ai obtenu quelques informations assez importantes, une personne qui a un œuf de Dragon et qui a la marque du Dragon (Marque en spiral, sur la paume droite près du pouce) est un dragonnier, et j'avais découvert, toujours grâce à mes livres, que le Dragon qui aller sortir de l'œuf était un Dragon Volcanique, puissant et fière.

J'ai appris que si le Dragonnier meurt, le Dragon meurt mais si le Dragon meurt, le Dragonnier reste en vie. Le Dragon peut lire dans les pensées du Dragonnier et le Dragonnier peut lire dans les pensées de son Dragon, pouvoir de télépathie.

J'avais obtenu aussi des informations sur les pouvoirs des Dragons (Tous les Dragons on ces pouvoirs), et les pouvoirs secondaire de mon Dragon (Un Dragon d'eau pourra pas avoir les mêmes pouvoirs secondaires d'un Dragon Volcanique).

Pour les pouvoirs, principaux, on va dire, les Dragons peuvent voir l'avenir, et peuvent aussi détecter/rechercher importe quels personnes/choses/animaux, les Dragons peuvent aussi voir dans le noir/ la nuit.

Et pour les pouvoirs secondaires de mon Dragon, il peut surmonter importe quels température au-dessus de 50° mais en dessus de -10°, il gèle, et peuvent contrôler le feu et la terre.

Les pouvoirs principaux des Dragons se partage avec son Dragonnier.

Voilà les informations que j'ai pu collecter dans mes livres.

Avoir un Dragon et être Dragonnière n'aller pas être du tout repos !

… 5 jours plus tard, à l'aube …

Je me réveilla vers 6 heures, le soleil commença à se lever, je regarda mon œuf, il bouger, il aller éclore.

Je resta sur ma chaise à côté de la table où été posé l'œuf.

Une sorte de corne traversa l'œuf. Des morceaux de l'œuf tombèrent sur la table. Je vis une tête noire de Dragon, puis une patte noire, deux pattes noires, puis un corps noir avec le ventre rouge, et des ailes noirs avec l'intérieur rouges, puis les pattes arrière noirs, puis une longue queue reptilienne noir avec le dessous rouge.

Le Dragon qui venait de sortir de l'œuf était en fait une Dragonne.

Une très belle jeune Dragonne. Je remplis un bol de lait et je lui donna. Elle avait deux petites cornes rouges clairs entre les oreilles et de petites griffes rouges clairs également.

Je trouvais ses yeux vairons magnifiques, oui, vairons ! L'un était bleu et l'autre rouge. Elle sauta sur mes épaules, elle posa ses griffes sur mon épaule droite, et s'accrocha à ma taille grâce à sa queue.

Je descendis dans le salon, voir ma mère, elle savait pour l'œuf, mais elle ne savait pas que l'œuf avait éclot. Et que, par-dessus le marché, c'était une jeune bébé Dragonne qui en était sortie.

J'appela ma mère, et je lui montra Volcania, oui, Volcania, c'était le nom que j'avais choisi pour ma Dragonne.

Ma mère fut très surprise, mais très contente pour moi, elle trouver Volcania, très belle.

J'appela aussi Barbe Blanche avec mon escargophone, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il me dit qu'il était pressé de voir la Dragonne en question.

Puis j'alla faire les présentations Epona – Volcania. Volcania eu très peur d'Epona au début, mais Epona la assura et elles s'entendirent à merveille.

J'avais maintenant 2 alliées puissantes et fidèles. Je faisais maintenant pleinement confiance à Epona et à Volcania.

La journée passa vite, j'avais installé un petit coin pour ma Dragonne dans ma chambre, mais comme un Dragon grandit vite, je pense qu'elle ne restera pas dans ma chambre longtemps. Une chance pour Volcania, il y avait un volcan, à l'autre bout de l'île, je pense que sa sera future maison.

Epona la dépasser mais bientôt, Volcania sera plus grande de ma fidèle jument.

Je m'occuper très bien d'elle. Je lui donna un bol de Lait, un bol d'eau, et un peu de viande.

J'avais installé une petite couchette pour elle.

La journée se finissait, et tout le monde allèrent dormir. Cette journée restera graver dans ma mémoire, tout comme ma rencontre avec ma mère.

* * *

Nanou973 : Merci de ton commentaire ^^ Et non ce n'était pas un fruit du Démon, au début, j'ai eu l'idée du fruit du Démon, mais j'ai pensé qu'avoir un Dragon et une Dragonnière dans One Piece, sa serais Fun ! :-P

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ^^

Je me suis inspiré du Film « Eragon » pour les Dragons/Dragonniers.

Pour ceux qui veulent voir la dragonne, je vais la mettre en photo de profils, mais il y a quelque différence entre le texte et la photo -'

Au revoir et Bonne continuation ^^


	7. Premier Vol

Bonjour à tous et toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^

Les phrases qui sont en gras, sont les pensées du Dragon, comme un Dragon ça ne parle pas, et que Carnage est la Dragonnière, grâce à elle, vous pourrait entendre (enfin lire) les pensées du Dragon.

A oui, et comme ils peuvent discuter entre eux, je marquerais si c'est Carnage qui pense ou si c'est Volcania qui pense. Sava ? Vous m'avais suivis ?

Voilà le chapitre 7 ;-D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premier Vol.**

Ça faisait maintenant 5 jours que Volcania était née, et elle avait grandi. C'était un Dragon adulte maintenant, elle était grande très grande.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour. Mais avant de vous parler d'Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une rencontre avec une personne, un gars, pour être précise, et qui s'appelle Brom, lui-même un ancien Dragonnier, mais son Dragon a été tué par le fils du roi de Gondal, Morgat, un Dragonnier Maléfique. L'un de ces Ancêtre, Zer'ca, a tué tous les Dragonniers des temps anciens, donc tous les Dragons, en parlant des Temps Anciens, il y avait un temps où, il y avait plusieurs Dragonniers, et donc plusieurs Dragons, mais ces temps remontent à plus 1000 ans. Les descendants de Zer'ca, ont eu une mission de celui-ci, tué les nouveaux Dragonniers, car le temps des Dragonniers était peut-être finis, mais il existait encore des œufs de Dragons, dans le fonds des Océans, dans des Volcans, au plus profond d'une Forêt Sauvage… donc à cause de ces œufs, le temps des Dragonniers pourrait toujours revenir.

Brom m'avait raconté des histoires, des légendes sur les Dragons… Il m'avait appris beaucoup sur eux. Son ancien Dragon était un Dragon Aquatique (aussi appeler Dragons d'Eau), donc le contraire de mon Dragon, qui est un Dragon Volcanique.

Il m'avait dit que les Dragons pourraient cracher des flammes brûlant qu'à un certain âge, mais cette âge dépendais de la race de Dragon, mon Dragon pourra cracher des flammes brûlant qu'a partir qu'un an, pour l'instant, c'était des flammes qui pouvait geler.

Bon, revenons à aujourd'hui, on parlera Dragons après.

Aujourd'hui, je vais faire mon premier vol sur le Dos de mon Dragon, j'étais presser mais j'étais stresser, très stresser. Brom avait fabriqué une selle sur le dos de mon Dragon, pour moi, parce que comme moi on ne dirait pas, mais c'est très difficile de tenir sur un Dragon, qui vole en plus…

Brom et moi, nous nous dirigeons vers la falaise, l'endroit le plus haut de l'île, on y aller à cheval, comme c'était loin.

Arriver là-bas, Brom installa la selle sur Volcania.

Volcania s'installa au bord de la falaise, et Brom m'aida à m'installer sur Volcania, j'étais de plus en plus stresser.

**Volcania : Alors ma Dragonnière, prête à voler ?**

C'étais la première que je parlais à Volcania par les pensées.

**Carnage : Euh oui, si on veut…**

Volcania se rapprocha du bord, et sauta dans le vide, avant d'étendre ses ailes, elle avait effleuré la mer, et moi, la crise cardiaque… On faisait un vol plané juste au-dessus de la mer, c'était magique. Je m'accrocher à la selle pour ma tomber.

**Volcania : Tes toujours vivante ? Pas de crise cardiaque encore ?**

**Carnage : Non mais presque !**

On remonta dans les airs, je me détendis. Une fois, remonté au niveau de la falaise, on survola la forêt, c'était tout simplement magnifique, mais j'avais toujours peur…

J'aperçus ma maison, et ma mère en train de me regarder, avec un sourire, comment je savais qu'elle souriait ? Grâce aux pouvoirs de ma Dragonne, je pouvais tout voir avec une précision incroyable, grâce aux pouvoirs de vision, j'avais les yeux d'un Dragon à la place de mes yeux, je voyais des choses, que j'aurais croyais impossible à voir.

**C : Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui, je crois.**

**V : Ta eus ton compte d'émotion ? Ahah**

**C : A la place de rigoler ma p'tite Dragonne, on retourne à la falaise, rejoindre Brom.**

Apparemment, juste pour m'embêter, elle monta plus haut dans le ciel, et fit un, beau, vol en piquer vers la falaise, je croyais vraiment de j'allais tomber, mais bizarrement, je rester sur le dos de ma Dragonne, comme si rien n'était…

On atterrit près de Brom, je descendis, j'avais les jambes en coton. Je me reposa quelque instant. J'avais frôlé 4-5 crises cardiaques pendant ce vol. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais adoré, je voulais recommencer, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon compte. Je vais me renforcer avec le temps, et mon amitié avec Volcania aussi.

Volcania retourna dans son volcan, et moi, je retourna chez moi, à cheval, avec Brom. Ce dernier habitait chez moi, c'était plus pratique.

Le soir arriva vite, je mangea, et puis j'alla voir Epona dans son box, maintenant que j'avais Volcania, je m'occuper un peu moins d'elle, alors je profité du soir, pour me reposer avec d'elle.

J'avais pris mon escargophone, pour appeler Barbe Blanche et lui dire que je passerais demain, dans la soirée, avec ma Dragonne.

Je devrais le rejoindre à Yuba, une oasis à Alabasta. Le climat, là-bas, était idéal pour ma Dragonne, il avait choisi cet endroit exprès.

J'étais très contente des cours que me donner Brom, en revenant de la falaise, il m'avait appris comment diriger mon Dragon dans les airs, les Dragons doivent obéir aux Dragonniers, donc il suffisait de penser où on voulez aller, pour diriger notre Dragon, depuis qu'il était devenu mon mentor, j'avais beaucoup appris, et pas que sur les Dragons, j'étais devenu plus sage, plus sensé, on va dire, malgré le fait, que je pensais toujours faire des conneries, mais je devrais prendre mon rôle au sérieux, il faudrait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Volcania, par ma faute, et celle de mes conneries.

**C : Volcania, tu dors ? **

**V : Non, maîtresse, pourquoi ?**

**C : Comme ça, demain on doit aller à Yuba, c'est à Alabasta, pour voir Barbe Blanche, je fais partis de ses alliés**

**V : Très bien, et Brom ? Tu l'as prévenu ? Il est d'accord ? Il vient avec nous ?**

**C : Ouais, t'inquiète, il est d'accord et non, il ne vient pas avec nous, dors maintenant, il est tard, et demain, nous avons beaucoup de route. Bonne nuit… je vais moi-même dormir…**

**V : Très bien, maîtresse, Bonne Nuit.**

Je retourna dans ma chambre, après avoir fait une dernière caresse à mon cheval. Je m'installa dans mon lit, et je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 7.

J'espère que ça vous sa plu ^^

Sur ce, à bientôt avec le chapitre 8, au revoir -P


	8. La Rencontre

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Voici le chapitre 8 ^^ La rencontre Volcania-Barbe Blanche.

Bonne Lecture ;-P

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : La Rencontre.**_

C'était l'aube, je me levais toujours à l'aube, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup l'aube… Je me leva, déjeuna, pris ma douche et m'habilla. Il était maintenant 14h, Brom était partis en chasse, je sortis de chez et j'alla préparer Epona, je lui mis que son filet, je n'avais pas besoin de selle, pour tenir à cheval, monter à cru était ma spécialité.

Je me dirigea, au galop, vers la falaise, c'était notre point de rendez-vous, Volcania et Brom doivent m'attendre depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

Malheureusement pour moi, je rencontra des tigres et des ours, mais il c'était trop occupé à s'entretué pour me voir, j'étais passé par la forêt pour aller plus vite, j'aperçu Kenzo, se battre contre deux ours, j'espérer qui se fasse tuer ! Si j'aurai contourné la forêt, ça m'aurais pris 1h voir 2h, en revanche, passer par la forêt était plus risqué, mais au moins j'arriverai en moins de 30 minutes à la falaise, malgré les animaux sauvages, les obstacles…

J'arriva à la falaise après 15 bonnes minutes de galop, qui, sans vouloir offenser, m'avais fait mal aux fesses…

Je descendis de cheval, Brom avait déjà préparé Volcania, depuis un p'tit moment. Je lui fis mes au revoir, et lui dit que je rentrerais surement demain en début d'après-midi, je pouvais voler de nuit, mais je préféré éviter, si il faisait trop noir, je ne prendrais pas de risque et je partirais le matin de bonne heure, malgré que, Volcania pouvait voir dans le noir, mais avec les tempêtes, la nuit… En parlant des tempêtes, j'espère qui n'en aura pas sur le chemin, sa serais…pas drôle, surtout que j'avais encore quelques problèmes d'équilibre sur le dos de mon Dragon, j'étais loin de me tenir debout sur le bout de la queue reptilienne de Volcania.

Je m'installa sur le dos de Volcania, et elle resauta dans le vide comme hier, j'étais moins tendus d'hier, je me sentais plus à l'aise maintenant, on se mit en route vers Yuba, une oasis d'Alabasta.

On arriva à Alabasta, vers 19h, la route avait été longue, et il y avait eu un ouragan, on a dû faire un p'tit détour. On atterri un peu en dehors de la ville d'Yuba.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche était là, j'aperçu des têtes que je connaissais très bien.

Volcania vola au-dessus de Yuba, quand j'avais aperçu Marco, Ace, Vista, j'alla les voir.

J'étais contente de les voir, ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où était Barbe Blanche. Il était à l'endroit où se trouver l'oasis même, Volcania se posa derrière moi, pour l'instant, il y avait que moi, Barbe Blanche, Marco, Ace, Vista qui était à côté de Volcania, mais le reste des commandants arrivera bientôt.

Barbe Blanche fit le tour de Volcania en commentant ses attributs, « Ses ailes sont grandes, ses griffes acérés, la queue puissante… »

**V : Et si lui ton capitaine ?**

**C : Ouaip**

Je parla un peu à Barbe Blanche, au sujet de Volcania et de Brom. D'ailleurs en parlant de Brom, Barbe Blanche semblait le connaître, apparemment il faisait aussi partis de ses alliés, pourquoi Brom m'aurais caché ça ?

Je parler aussi des pouvoirs de Volcania à Barbe Blanche, la nuit commençais à tomber. On rentra au Moby Dick, sur le dos de mon Dragon.

**V : Je retourne dans le désert, si ta besoin de moi, pense et appelle-moi ! J'arriverais en un éclair, maîtresse…**

**C : Tu n'as pas confiance en Barbe Blanche et en ses hommes ? **

**V : Du tout, je sais que tu l'en fais confiance et que tu fais partis de ses alliés maîtresse, mais…**

**C : T'inquiète pas pour moi, Volcania, je sais me défendre, mais ils me feront aucun mal, je fais partie de ses alliés comme ta pensé ! Ahah, et arrête de m' appeler maîtresse, appelle-moi Carnage.**

**V : Je retourne dans le Désert, Carnage…**

**C : Ok, passe une bonne nuit**

**V : Toi aussi**

Volcania s'envola en direction du désert, après m'avoir donné un dernier regard, inquiet. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle n'accorder pas sa confiance à Barbe Blanche, c'est un homme de confiance, elle vient juste le rencontrer alors… Je l'ai regardé s'en aller, et puis je retourna sur le Moby Dick. On commença à faire la fête, pour mon retour et la connaissance de mon Dragon. Mais je m'éclipsa à l'arrière pont pour me reposer. J'étais fatiguée, je m'allongea contre le bastingage, et sans m'en apercevoir, je m'endormis, mais au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un venais s'assoir près de moi, je le sentis grâce à mon fluide. J'ouvris les yeux, et je sursauta, quand je m'aperçus que j'étais dans la cabine d'Ace.

Il me dit que je serais mieux dans un lit, que par terre contre le bastingage.

Et puis Ace est mon frère, j'ai dû oublier de vous parler de ça (je vais vous raconter mon passé), je suis né à Toutounelle, un village qui se trouve sur une île se trouvant pas très loin du Royaume Goa, quand ma mère a disparu à cause de mon père, après ma naissance, Reï, la meilleure amie à ma mère, savant que j'étais en danger sur île, car mon père avait enlevé ma mère car il savait que j'étais né, et il voulait la faire parler, m'a emmené à Fushia, et m'a confié à Makino, qui m'a élever comme sa fille, bien sûr, j'ai fait la connaissance de Luffy et de Shanks. A l'époque de ma rencontre avec ses deux-là, j'avais 8 ans, et Luffy 6 ans. Quelques mois plus tard, Luffy mangea un fruit du démon, et puis encore plus tard, Shanks reparti en mer. J'avais maintenant 9 ans et Luffy 7 ans. Quand Garp emmena Luffy au Mont Corbo, je l'avais supplié pour rester avec Luffy, donc il m'emmena aussi au Mont Corbo. Arriver là-bas, je fis la connaissance de Dadan et d'Ace, et des autres brigands. Au bout d'un moment, quand Ace et Sabo (entre temps, quand je suivrais Ace, j'avais fait la rencontre de Sabo) nous considéré comme leurs frère et sœur, Luffy et moi, nous nous entraînons ensemble, chasser ensemble… fuguer ensemble… Quand Sabo partit en mer, et mourra à cause de Saint Jalmack, l'un des Dragons Célestes, j'étais très triste (et c'est à ce moment, que j'ai commencé à avoir une haine sans limite contre le gouvernement mondial et les Dragons Célestes), Ace a su remonter le moral de moi et de Luffy. J'avais décidée, à cause de la mort de Sabo, de devenir aussi pirate, avec Ace et Luffy. Quand Ace partit en mer, j'avais 16 ans et Luffy, 14 ans. Je décida de laisser Luffy continuer son entraînement, seul, je retournais à Toutounelle, Dadan m'avait tout raconté, même si je savais déjà des choses, sur mon passé. 1 an plus tard, je pris la mer, tout comme Ace et Sabo, mais entre temps, j'avais reçu un message de Sabo, oui Sabo ! Il était vivant, il était dans l'armée des révolutionnaires. Je fis passer la nouvelle à Luffy, et je le dirais à Ace, quand je vais le rencontrer. Je forma mon propre équipage, et 1 an après, je rencontra Ace, à Archipel des Sabondy, avec Barbe Blanche, après lui avoir dit pour Sabo, j'entra dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, je faisais partis de la 1er Division, malheureusement pour Ace, mais j'étais très contente d'avoir Marco comme Commandant, malgré le fait d'Ace voulait que je sois dans sa division.

Voilà, après vous connaissais la suite.

Le lendemain matin, je pris mon petit-déjeuner au self avec les commandants, puis je partis en direction du Désert, pour y retrouver Volcania, mais je fus surprise, de la retrouver en train de m'attendre, devant le Moby Dick.

**V : Carnage ? Déjà levée ?**

**C : Ouaip, ta oublié de nous devrons être à Toutounelle vers le début de l'après-midi ? Je suis vraiment désoler de te presser… mais nous devons partir vite…**

**V : Ok, c'est quand tu veux.**

Je fis mes au revoir à l'équipage, monta sur le dos de ma Dragonne, et je repartis (vers l'infini et l'au-delà, nan, j'déconne) vers Toutounelle.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 8 ^^

Nanou973 : Oui, effectivement, ta l'air folle (sans vouloir être vexante), what ? Nanou serais-tu tombé amoureuse de l'auteur d'Eragon ? Ahah

J'étais moi-même morte de rire quand j'ai écrite « Elle avait effleuré la mer, et moi, la crise cardiaque… », Mais je te assure, des conneries comme ça, j'en es des tas -D

Bonne journée/nuit à tous


	9. Le piège de la mort !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici le chapitre 9 ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Le piège de la mort !**_

Tout me tomber dessus aujourd'hui, je m'étais vraiment levée du mauvais pied !

Vous vous demandez surement ce qui se passe ? Je vais vous racontez l'histoire (pas dans les détails mais presque).

Bon comme vous le savez, j'ai quitté l'Alabasta, le matin, il y a eu quelque cyclone sur la route, mais rien de bien méchant, puis je suis arrivé à Toutounelle. Une mauvaise, mais très très mauvaise nouvelle, ma mère a été enlevé (oui encore) par Barbe Noir, qui a blessé mortellement Brom (oui, il va bientôt mourir), voilà ce qui arrive quand je m'absente 2 journée, rien que deux journée (et 1 nuit).

J'étais au chevet de Brom, il me raconta tout dans les détails, apparemment, Teach était au courant de mon départ (il m'observe ou quoi !) et une fois que je fus partis, il attendit la nuit, pour kidnapper ma mère, mais (sans le faire exprès), il a réveillé Brom, qui a défendu ma mère (mais sans grand succès apparemment), il a était blessé, pas très loin du cœur, il avait des chances de survies mais elles étaient minces, très minces, trop minces selon les infirmières.

Et en plus, il avait blessé Epona, aux pattes, elle pouvait plus galoper, ni trotter. Je commençais en avoir marre de cet abruti.

Comme à son habitude, il m'avait laissé une lettre.

**Cher Carnage,**

**J'imagine que la p'tite surprise que nous t'avons préparé, ne t'a pas plu !**

**Ta mère kidnappé, ton mentor blessé mortellement, ta fidèle jument également blessé.**

**Si tu veux absolument revoir ta mère, je l'ai emmené à un endroit que tu connais très bien, et qui est la cause de tes nombreux cauchemars, il y a aussi là-bas des personnes, qui aimerais beaucoup de revoir. Un autre indice ? Tu portes leur emblème dans ton dos.**

**Et bien sûr, pas un mot à Barbe Blanche, hein ? Zehahahaha**

**De Barbe Noir, ton père.**

J'envola valsé une armoire, d'un coup pied, je sentais la rage montait en moi, puis quand je m'assis sur une chaise, j'éclata en sanglot, j'étais aussi très triste pour ma mère, la colère, la tristesse et la peur se mélangea en moi.

Je sortis dehors, et je m'assis sur un banc, et je me mis à penser.

Si je ne vais pas à Marijoa, les Dragons Célestes vont faire subir les pires tortures à ma mère, ou pire encore, la tuer, mais d'un autre côté, si je reste Brom va s'en sortir, grâce à mon don (je vous en parlerais plus tard), mais si je vais à Marijoa, je sauve ma mère, mais je reste là-bas (à contrecœur) et je perds Brom, mon mentor, qui m'a tant appris.

J'y vais, Adieu Brom

Je n'y vais pas, Adieu Maman

Dans chaque cas, je perdrais quelqu'un qui m'est cher…

Pff… choix difficile…

Pour vous reparler de mon don, mon sang peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure (un peu comme les flammes de Marco), mais bon, il y a une contrepartie, plus je donnais de mon sang, plus je perdais des forces (mais je les récupérer après), et puis, la personne soigné, à quelques problèmes après, mais j'ignore les quels, c'est la première fois que j'utilise mon don.

Mais il fallait pas beaucoup de mon sang.

J'ai trouvé un plan !

Je donne un peu de mon sang à Brom, il guérit et puis voilà ! Et comme ça, je sauve Brom et ma mère !

Je courais à l'infirmerie, pour donner un peu de mon sang à Brom.

Je ressortis quelques minutes après, j'appela Volcania, et je partis vers Marijoa.

Arriver là-bas, j'entra dans Marijoa, et je me diriger vers les salles des esclaves. Une chance (enfin une chance) pour moi, Saint Charlos était là, et je me laissa faire, il me mit des menottes en granit marin et un collier explosif.

Il me conduisit à ma cellule, il y avait ma mère, il l'a pris, et l'a donna à Sengoku, que je n'avais même pas vu, il l'a relâcha, je n'avais même pas croisé son regard, je lui avais pas parlé, ni regarder, c'est comme si je la connaissais pas.

J'attendis quelques heures, pour être sûre que ma mère soit loin, puis j'appela Volcania, pour d'elle viennent me libérer, mais à cause des menottes en granit marin, elle n'entendis pas mon appel, j'étais perdu, Barbe Blanche ne savait pas que j'étais à Marijoa (encore), et Volcania m'entendais pas… Là, je commençais à avoir peur, peur de mourir… je tremblais, moi, Carnage, La Dragonnière, je tremblais…

L'un des Dragons Céleste venait me cherchait, pour m'emmenait dans une salle, de torture (sinon ça ne serait pas drôle).

Une fois dans cette salle, je frissonnai, pas à cause du froid, pas à cause de la peur, mais à cause de la bête qui était en train de dormir, devant moi, je n'étais pas dans une salle de torture ordinaire, mais une salle bestiaires !

La créature se réveilla et se leva, putain ! Je n'avais jamais un truc aussi monstrueux ! C'était un mélange de plusieurs animaux (tigres, ours, hippopotame, vache et… pingouin ?)

La tête, il manquait un œil, son seul œil était en sang et il y avait du noir autour, il y avait un grand et pointu nez, sa bouche sectionné à chaque bout, et ses dents (enfin ses crocs) dépassé, ils étaient noir avec des morceaux de chairs coincés entre chaque dents (j'vais vomir), il avait une grande oreille violet, et une p'tite oreille verte, on voyait ses os, des cotes dépasser, et il des trous dans son corps, des trucs dépasser (des veines ? des organes ? des intestins ?), sa queue était longue et il y avait des piques dessus, ses pattes, il en avait 5, 4 était oranges avec des coupures, et la 5e était grise, fait qu'avec des os, c'était dégoutant, la créature des cauchemar, on devrais l'appeler comme ça !

Et cette chose, dégager une odeur, épouvantable.

J'esquivais ses attaques, mais au bout de 15 minutes, je commençais à fatigués. Quand quelque chose traversa le mur (je vous laisse devenir c'est qui !), Brom était sur le dos de Volcania, je courais vers lui, il m'enleva les menottes et le collier, puis je monta sur le dos de Volcania, on se diriger vers l'archipel des Sabondy, Brom me dit que ma mère s'y trouver. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que c'était un piège.

J'arriva au Grove 5, s'atterrit là-bas, j'y trouva ma mère, près de Barbe Noir « Tiens, Baba-Enculé est de sortie » pensa-je

Brom pointa un pistolet sur moi (les balles sont en granit marin), je me demandais ce qui ce passer, j'alla jusqu'à Barbe Noir, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi, Barbe Blanche m'avait dit de me méfiait de Brom, lui aussi était un traître !

Pourquoi Volcania ? Je l'ai regardé.

**C : Pourquoi tu…**

**V : Je ne le savais pas, il m'a dit que tu étais en danger, il est montait sur mon dos et nous sommes allés à Marijoa pour te délivrer.**

Heureusement, Volcania, elle ne m'a pas trahi.

« Cage Noir », Barbe Noir créa une cage de Ténèbres autour de Volcania, elle pouvait ni bouger, ni s'envoler, ni fuir, ni m'aider…

Et moi, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, je n'avais pas d'arme, et ils étaient plus nombreux.

Barbe Noir pointa un pistolet vers la tête de ma mère. S'il fait ça ! Je le…

« Ta le choix, soit tu fais partis de mon équipage et t'abandonne DEFITIVEMENT Barbe Blanche, soit tu restes avec Barbe Blanche et tu condamnes ta mère a une mort douloureuse. » Me dit Barbe Noir

Si je fais ça, Barbe Blanche n'aller pas me le pardonnais, mais ma mère sera sauve. Je n'avais pas le choix… J'accepta.

Une fois au bateau (ma mère était toujours avec nous, et je ne savais pas pourquoi), il m'effaça la marque de Barbe Blanche et me tatoua la marque de Barbe Noir à la place.

Après ça, Barbe Noir repointa son pistolet, sur ma mère (quoi encore ?), mais cette fois, il retena pas son coup. Il venait de tirer une balle dans la tête de ma mère, j'y croyais pas mes yeux.

« NON ! Comment a tu oser ! » Criai-je hors de moi.

Burgess me retena, pour que je ne soigne pas ma mère. Je siffla de rage.

« Oublie pas ta promesse, ta accepter de rejoindre mon équipage et de quitter d-é-f-i-t-i-v-e-m-e-n-t celui de Barbe Blanche » me dit-il

« Et toi, tu m'avais dit que tu relâcherais ma mère » criai-je en pleure.

« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dit sur la survie de ta mère, Zehahahaha » dit-il avant de me jeter dans un cachot et de me laisser, seule.

Quesque j'avais fait… je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps, j'avais trahi Barbe Blanche, et ma mère était morte… snif, j'étais perdu…

* * *

Nanou973 : Bien sûr que je connais secret story XD j'espère que sa ta plu ^^

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 9 :-P

Bonne continuation, à tous ;-P


	10. J'ai tout perdu…

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Si j'écris des chapitres un peu moins souvent, c'est parce que, j'ai repris les cours, et il faut que je rattrape je-sais-pas-combien de leçons (comme j'étais partie en Italie une semaine) et puis j'ai des exercices pas possible à faire, bah à faire. La grande joie, quoi !

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. Mais comme je ne suis pas très inspiré en ce moment (quoi que, je viens juste d'avoir une idée pour la suite -').

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : J'ai tout perdu…**

Ça faisait maintenant 1 semaine, que j'étais sur le bateau de Barbe Noir, 1 semaine que j'avais tout perdu, tout abandonné, ma mère était morte, j'avais trahi Barbe Blanche…

Ça faisait 1 semaine que je croupissais au fond de ce cachot. J'avais l'impression d'être à Marijoa, et encore, je me demandais lesquels des 2, était le pire.

Barbe Noir était le pire des pirates. Van Augur m'apportait tous les jours, mon repas, qui était, tout à fait dégelasses.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Laffitte venait me chercher… Il ne savait pas que c'était du suicide, une fois, les barres de granit marin passé, j'aller pouvoir appeler mon dragon, même si la dernière que je l'ai vue, ma chère Volcania, elle était emprisonné dans une cage de Ténèbres.

Il me conduisit sur le pont, il y avait que Barbe noir sur le pont, dis en même il faisait nuit… il ordonna à Laffitte de s'en aller, ce qui fit sans discuter.

J'essaya d'appeler Volcania, mais elle ne me répondit pas… Etait-elle toujours prisonnière ? Etait-elle…non, elle n'était pas morte, sinon je l'aurais senti.

Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait dérangé, cet abruti.

En tout cas, je sursauta, quand je me retrouva à genoux, avec les mains liés, par les ténèbres, mon cou était également liées à mes mains, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Barbe Noir s'approcha de moi, et me pris par le cou. J'essaya encore d'appeler Volcania, mais cet fois-ci, j'entendis sa voix, faible.

**V : Carnage… Tu es… encore vivante ?... j'en suis… très… heureuse…**

**C : Volcania tu vas bien ? J'ai besoin d'aide et c'est urgent, peux-tu venir ? Ou est tu trop faibles pour bouger ?**

**V : Je… je vais… essayer…**

Volcania était bel et bien vivante, j'étais heureuse pour elle, mais moi, j'avais un problème, Barbe Noir…

Il me tenait toujours aussi fermement par le cou, puis il sortit un couteau, il me jeta contre le Bastingage, avec une force incroyable. Il s'approcha de moi, j'étais allongé par terre, je ne pouvais pas bouger, il m'avait fracturé le bassin, j'imagine que Volcania a ressortit ma douleur. Il me reprit par le cou, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier sous la douleur de mon bassin fracturé. Il me donna un coup de couteau dans les yeux. J'avais crié de douleur, je sentais que mes yeux était abîmé, trop abîmé, j'étais devenu aveugle, je voyais plus rien, puis il me rejeta contre le Bastingage, j'avais de plus en plus mal.

**V : Pourras-tu encore tenir longtemps ?**

**C : Je ne pense pas… Tu as retrouvé ton énergie.**

**V : Oui, mais je te raconterais ça, plus tard, quand tu seras saine et sauf.**

« Serpent des Ténèbres » Dit Barbe Noir.

3 énormes serpents noirs apparu, je commença à flotter dans les airs, sans le vouloir, puis le serpent du milieu m'attaquer, il me mordit avec ses crocs emplie de venins, je sentais mon énergie me quitter, et ma puissance, mes fluides aussi…

Barbe Noir était en train de voler mes pouvoirs, ceux de ma Dragonne partager avec moi…

Quand je vis une pairs d'aile chasser les 3 serpents, et envoya voltiger Barbe Noir, c'était Volcania, je m'évanoui soudainement.

… 5 jours plus tard …

Aïe ma tête, j'avais la tête qui tourner, et je ne pouvais pas bouger, mon bassin me faisait mal…

Je savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un bandage au niveau des yeux, je ressentis des auras familières, celle de Barbe Blanche, Marco, Ace et Vista.

Je demanda ce qui se passait, ils me répondirent que je les avais encore trahi, je me souvenais de rien, quesque j'avais fait ?

Je l'en demanda, mais ils ne me répondirent pas. Je retoucha le bandage sur mes yeux, et je eus comme un flash black, moi sur le bateau de Barbe Noir, avec la marque de Barbe Noir sur le bras, ma mère en train de se faire tuer, moi dans un cachot, puis sur le pont, Barbe Noir me donnant un coup de couteau dans les yeux, puis 3 serpents se faire chasser par Volcania.

Je me mise à pleurer en pensant à ma mère, Barbe Blanche me demanda ce qui se passait, je lui répondis et je lui racontais toute l'histoire.

Ma mère… comment j'ai pu la laisser se faire tuer… Suis-je à ce point si faible ?

Je continuais à pleurer…

Mélina, l'infirmière en chef, demanda aux gars de sortir pour que je puisse m'habillais. Une fois ceci fait, je sortis dehors, mais tout avait la même couleur, noir, je voyais rien, ni soleil, ni les maisons, ni les personnes…

Je me sentais perdu, j'essaya de me diriger vers le box d'Epona. Une fois devant son box, je m'aperçus qu'Epona n'était pas là, Ismaël me dit, que, à cause de ses blessures et du fait que je sois pas là, elle était devenu agressive, beaucoup trop agressive, elle s'était échappée de son box, et c'était enfuie dans la forêt, Kenzo l'abattis croyant que c'était un animal sauvage.

J'entendis Volcania qui m'appela par les pensées, mais je ferma mon esprit, et j'ignorer son appel.

Je voulais être seule, toute seule. Je sentais que je m'enfermais dans une bulle, je voulais être seule, j'étais en train de devenir solitaire, Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, mais je l'envoyais balader, je voulais voir personnes. Pourquoi sa tombé sur moi, la mort de ma mère et de ma fidèle jument. J'avais jamais eus autant envie d'en finir avec ma vie, je voulais mourir, j'avais perdu, ce qui avait de plus cher, pourquoi pourrais-je encore avoir l'envie de vivre ? Il me restait encore Volcania, mais elle finirait par mourir, par ma faute, apparemment toute les personnes que j'aime, meurent par ma faute. Non ! Il fallait que je me battre, je me suis toujours battue pour restait en vie ! Mais cette fois, va être beaucoup plus dur que les autres fois, mais il faut que j'y arrive, encore. Je dois me reprendre, la vie est un don, il faut en profité ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Il me reste encore beaucoup de chose (de conneries surtout) à faire.

**C : Je suis désoler, Volcania, d'avoir pas répondu à ton appel mais je me sentais pas très bien à cause ce qui s'est passé, mais maintenant, je me suis reprise en main, il faut que je continue à me battre pour vivre !**

**V : Bonne résolution, Carnage, je serais là pour te soutenir, tu veux que je vienne ?**

**C : Non, reste dans ton volcan, je vais aller me reposer.**

**V : D'accord, en fait, Barbe Blanche s'est occupé de la tombe de Seika, il se trouve au sanctuaire de la forêt.**

**C : Ok, je vais aller y déposait des fleurs, tout a l'heure, pour finir mon deuil.**

Je rentra à l'hôpital, ils voulaient me garder encore un peu, au passage, je vis (enfin, je senti son aura) Barbe blanche, je le remercie pour la tombe.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commença à se coucher, je sortis de l'hôpital, je passa chez le fleuriste, pour acheter des fleurs (dis a par des fleurs, que voulez-vous acheter chez un fleuriste ? Des saucisses ?) Et je me dirigea vers le sanctuaire de la forêt, on appeler comme ça parce que, c'était un cimetière, mais pour faire plus agréable, ont l'appelaient sanctuaire de la forêt, puisque il se trouve dans la forêt, il était immense, mais seul ceux qui était né à Toutounelle pouvait y être enterré, les personnes les plus important, avait des tombes, mieux décoré, pour leurs faire honneurs. Ma mère avait était quelqu'un de très important dans le village.

J'arriva devant sa tombe, elle était magnifique (pour une tombe). Il y avait une pierre avec de marqué « Marshall D. Seika, archéologue et scientifique, né le x586 et morte le x619 »

Ma mère avait pris le nom de mon traître de père…

Moi qui voulais prendre le nom de ma mère, c'était loupé, Marshall D. Carnage… Je kiffais mon prénom mais mon nom…

Enfin bref, derrière la tombe se trouver 2 katanas (ceux de ma mère, elle manier l'épée, malgré qu'elle soit pacifique, c'était juste pour se défendre) planté dans la terre, et croisé. Autour, se trouver toute sorte de fleurs (tulipe, rose, cosmos, pensées…). Je déposa mon bouquet de Rose Noir, devant sa tombe.

J'avais choisi noir, car, c'était sa couleur préféré.

Je retourna à l'hôpital, ce qui m'étonnais, c'est que j'arrivais très bien à me guider, malgré la perte de ma vue.

Je rencontra Marco en route, qui (sans que je le veule) me réaccompagna à l'hôpital.

Des fois, il me posait des questions, des fois je répondais, des fois pas.

Puis ont arriva à l'hôpital.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 10, j'espère que ça vous sa plu ^^

Bonne continuation à tous et à toutes ^^


	11. Katy, La Mage Guérisseuse

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

(Moi, bof bof, je me suis prise un râteau)

Voici le chapitre…11 ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Katy, La Mage Guérisseuse.**_

Pff… j'en es marre d'être aveugle !

Il y avait bien une solution pour que je retrouve ma vue, mais… le problème c'est que, je ne sais pas où la trouver, je ne sais pas où trouver les ingrédients (je vous en parle après), et puis, je suis aveugle…

Elle s'appelait Katy, c'était une mage guérisseuse, elle peut soigner presque importe quels blessures et maladies.

Elle peut me faire une potion de voyance, pour que je retrouve la vue. Mais il fallait un certain nombre ingrédients :

- 2 fleurs de lys.

- 1 écaille de dragon et 1 flamme de dragon.

- 1 plume de phénix.

- 4 cristaux volcaniques.

- 2 cristaux de voyance.

- 1 sève d'Arbre de Sagesse.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, j'avais déjà obtenu l'écaille et la flamme de dragon, grâce à Volcania, la plume de phénix, grâce à Marco, et les pierres volcaniques grâce au Volcan se trouvant à l'autre bout de l'île.

En bref, il me manquait, 2 fleurs de lys, 2 cristaux de voyance, 1 sève d'Arbre de Sagesse.

Les fleurs de lys et les cristaux de voyance se trouver sur la même île, Cassiavilla, je frissonnai à ce nom.

Barbe Blanche avait accepté ma requête. J'avais demandé son aide, pour trouver les ingrédients. Il m'avait proposé de refaire partis de son équipage, mais j'avais refusé, pourquoi ? Parce que pour l'instant je suis aveugle, et je peux donc pas combattre et puis... et puis j'ai l'impression de je l'en cause plus de problème, que d'autre chose… je suis un boulet pour eux. Et puis je voulais avoir toute la liberté que je voulais.

Une fois arrivé à Cassiavilla, Marco et moi, partons voir le fleuriste, c'était obligé qui ait les fleurs de lys. On les trouva, mais comme c'était un peu cher, à notre goût et qu'on était des pirates, on les vola. On chercha pendant un petit bout de temps, les cristaux de voyance, dans la grotte Glacée, on les trouva assez… difficilement, on va dire.

Après la sève, on peut la trouver sur Boyn, sympathique petite île qui est, en fait, une plante carnivore géante.

…

M'énerve… ils m'ont obligé à rester sur le bateau, c'était trop risqué pour moi, d'aller sur cet île apparemment.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Vista, Fossa et Izou était de retour sur le Moby Dick, avec la sève.

Bon, les ingrédients, je l'ai avait trouvé, mais je ne savais pas où pouvait se cacher Katy. A moins que, elle soit encore sur l'île Glacière ? L'île était difficile d'accès, alors elle avait choisi cette île, pour mettre à l'épreuve les personnes qui voulait la rencontrer.

Je mis les ingrédients dans un sac, enfin avec l'aide de quelqu'un. J'avais un plan, je ne voulais pas que Barbe Blanche et son équipage aillent à l'île glacière. Pourquoi ? Elle était impossible d'accès pour les bateaux (surtout comme le Moby Dick), le meilleure et le plus simple (en étant le plus compliqué) était de passé par les airs. C'était une île hivernale. L'île était entourée par des icebergs, et il y avait des roches glacées pointu sur les parois de l'île. A un endroit de l'île, il y avait un courant, qui permettait de sortir de l'île mais impossible de l'emprunter pour y retourner.

Mon plan :

Prendre le sac contenant les ingrédients pour la potion de voyance.

Appeler Volcania et se mettre en route vers l'île Glacière.

Trouver Katy et lui demander de faire la potion

Voilà mon plan, j'espère qui fonctionna, il était simple mais bon… J'espère qui n'aura pas l'un des commandants sur le pont, sinon, mon plan va tomber à l'eau.

Je pense que je vais me servir de mon fluide pour trouver Katy.

Il était 00h, enfin je suppose qui était 00h, puisque mon escargophone me la dit.

Je me leva de mon lit, et j'essaya de me diriger vers le pont. Je réussis à atteindre le pont au bout de 10 bonnes minutes, je vérifié si les commandants était pas là, je pouvais sentir leurs auras. Aucun des commandants n'était là, heureusement pour moi. Je me dirigea vers le Bastingage, puis j'appela Volcania. Je l'avais mise au courant du plan, entre-temps. Elle vola près du bateau, et je sauta sur son dos, puis on se mit en route vers l'île Glacière, Volcania connaissait la route, je lui faisais pleinement confiance à ce sujet.

Au bout de 6 heures de vol, on avait volé tout la nuit, on voyait le soleil se lever. On arriva à l'île Glacière, Volcania atterrissait près du Château Saint-Ange, réputé pour les statues d'anges autour du château. Je descendis de son dos, je demanda à Volcania de m'attendre là, puis j'entra dans le château, pas besoin d'avoir des yeux pour savoir qui était immense ! Comment j'allais trouver le bon chemin, moi ?

J'essaya de trouver mon chemin grâce à l'aura de Katty, elle était à l'étage. Grâce à son l'aura, j'arriva vite à la pièce où elle se trouver.

Je toqua, puis j'entra. Katty était une bonne amie à moi, heureusement, parce que tous les intrus qui pénètre dans son château, elle les congèle, puis elle les brise.

Je me souvenais de son apparence, elle était grande, cheveux bleus, cicatrice au bras gauche, yeux noir, mais sa c'était du passé, elle avait peut-être changée depuis le temps.

Elle me demandait si j'avais les ingrédients pour la potion de voyance, je lui n'avais même pas encore parlé de mon problème, comment elle… ? C'est que avec mon bandage sur mes yeux, sa laisser penser que j'étais aveugle. Je lui répondis que oui, puis pendant qu'elle faisait la potion, on discuter, de tout et de rien.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, elle finit la potion. Elle me la servit dans un verre, que je bus, la potion était acide, trop acide, je eus du mal à la boire.

Elle m'enleva mon bandage que j'avais aux yeux, j'ouvris un peu les yeux, c'était encore noir, mais je voyais des sortes de tâches de lumière. Katty me dit que la potion de voyance faisait très vite effet, mais que je devrais faire attention, la potion donnait des vertiges, moi qui n'étais déjà pas très adroit.

Au bout de 5 minute, j'arrivais à distinguer des choses, mais c'était flou, très flou. Elle me dit de m'allonger dans son lit, elle savait que j'avais volé toute la nuit, et que j'avais besoin de repos, et puis avec la potion, qui donne des vertiges, valait mieux que je m'allonge un peu. Je m'endormis, mais je réveilla quelques heures après. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, je voyais parfaitement (quoi que, encore un peu flou), je m'assis au bord du lit, je regarda autour de moi. J'attendis 10 bonnes minutes, le temps de mes yeux se « réveille », ça faisait bizarre, voir parfaitement, en plus cette potion, augmenter la précision de la vue. J'avais la tête qui tourner un peu, effet secondaire de la potion. Je me leva, je fis quelques pas, pas très sûre, avec mes jambes en coton. Katty arriva dans la chambre, et me tendit un chocolat et un croissant, sa tomber bien, j'étais morte de faim, je m'assis à son bureau, et je mangea le croissant et je bus son chocolat, qui, au passage, était délicieux.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son château, je lui fis mes au revoir, et je partis. Volcania était toujours devant le château, en train de m'attendre.

**V : Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi, Carnage**

**C : T' inquiète pas, à cause de la potion, j' ai dû m' endormir quelques heures, je n'ai pas été trop longue ?**

**V : J'ai moi-même dormis alors non.**

**C : Très bien, on rentre à Toutounelle…**

**V : Et Barbe Blanche ?**

**C : T'inquiète, je fais pas partis de son équipage, et puis dans mon marché, j'avais convenu, qui devrait juste m'aider à trouver les ingrédients, rien d'autre.**

On se mit en route vers Toutounelle, c'était un réel plaisir de revoir la mer, et le ciel.

* * *

Nanou973 : Merci pour ton commentaire, je sais j'ai était méchante avec Carnage dans le chapitre précédent, je vais aller lire le chapitre 3 de ta fic, qui est, au passage, génial ^^

lolipop62150 : Comment peut–elle écrire sans sa vue ? Euh… fail… quand j'ai écrit ça, j'avais oublié qu'elle était aveugle, merci de me l'avoir dit ^^ (je vais aller modifié mon chapitre après).

Et… il y a beaucoup de trucs illogique dans ma fic -' Mais je vais essayer de mettre un peu de logique :-P (en essayant de répondre à tes questions et à tes remarque)

Si Barbe Noir à enlever plusieurs fois Seika (la mère de Carnage), c'était pour inquiéter Carnage, et si il la tué, c'était pour la faire souffrir. Mais plus tard, on apprendra que Seika a fait un marché avec Teach (oups, le spoiler)

Ma fic se situe avant Marine Ford et pas très loin de Banaro.

En fait, si Barbe Noir, kidnappe pas Seika, quand Carnage part en chasse c'est qu'il sait qu'elle (Carnage) est encore sur île et il veut pas prendre de risque, et si il la kidnappe pas pendant 1 an, c'est… Je ne sais pas)… c'était pour qu'il l'enlève pas tous les quatre matins x)

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 11 ^^

J'espère que sa vous sa plu ^^


	12. Le Marché de Seika

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Voilà le chapitre 12 ^^

Ce chapitre sera court, très court.

Ce chapitre (est un peu hors-série) se trouve dans le passé, la dernière fois que Seika s'est enlevé (Chapitre 9), c'est un flash black, quoi (Enfin, une grande partie du chapitre) !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Le Marché de Seika.**_

Ça faisait du bien de se trouver chez soi. Je montai dans ma chambre, je n'étais pas allé dans ma chambre depuis le dernier enlèvement de ma mère (le dernier, puisque qu'elle morte…). Je trouvai une lettre avec la signature de ma mère… Elle m'avait laissé une lettre avant de se faire… ?

**A ma chère fille, Carnage.**

**Je voulais avant tout te dire, que j'étais désolé, pour ne pas t'avoir élevé comme une vrai mère, pour m'être fait enlever plusieurs fois et pour ne t'avoir prévenue plus tôt, de ma mort éminente.**

**Je vais bientôt mourir, à cause d'une maladie, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te connaître mieux, comme une vraie mère aurais connu sa fille depuis toujours.**

**Ton père est ici, pendant que je t'écris cette lettre d'adieu, il va encore m'enlever, mais cette fois, ça sera la dernière fois qui m'enlève, mais lui, ne le sait pas.**

**J'ai fait un marché avec lui, alors, ce n'est pas la peine que tu viens de me chercher. Tu le peux, mais tu pourrais m'être ta vie en danger…**

**Etant donné que je vais bientôt mourir, au tant mourir comme une vraie mère ! Ce marché consiste à sacrifier ma vie pour sauver la tienne. J'aurai aimé te revoir avant de mourir mais… le destin en a décidé autrement.**

**J'espère que tu vas vivre de grande aventure, en tant que pirate, au côté de Barbe Blanche et de son équipage. Vit ta vie comme tu l'entends, et laisse personnes t'effacer le sourire que tu as sur les lèvres, surmonte toutes les l'épreuves que tu rencontreras. Ton cœur est pur et loyal, je te fais confiance, pour laisser personnes saillir ton honneur et ta fierté.**

**Surmonte ma mort, et ne pleure pas pour moi, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu resteras en vie, et comme dernières volontés, je veux que vivre, et que tu ne poursuivre pas Barbe Noir, il pourrait te faire du mal, beaucoup trop de mal.**

**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**Ta mère, Seika.**

Mam…maman, je pleurais (encore), si j'aurais sus pour ce marché, jamais j'aurais été voir Barbe Noir, pour sauver ma mère, et jamais j'aurais trahi Barbe Blanche…

J'étais sur mon lit, toujours en train de pleurer, mais tout qu'un coup, je m'arrêter de pleurer, en repensant à ce qui était écrit dans la lettre « Surmonte ma mort, et ne pleure pas pour moi… ». Même si ma mère m'a demandé de ne pas poursuivre Barbe Noir, je dois le faire, pour me venger, de ce qui m'a fait subir !

Je préparais mon sac, et je partis, sur le dos de Volcania, à la recherche de Barbe Noir.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 12 ^^

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre, et oui, la fic se fini le chapitre suivant :'( Sur quelque chose de triste, très triste. Un combat qui va mal finir, pour Carnage.


	13. La Fin…de la Dragonnière

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Voici le dernier, l'ultime chapitre de cette fan fic, malheureusement, j'en connais qui vont être triste, hein, Nanou ^o^

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La Fin…de la Dragonnière.**

J'étais à Banaro, je m'étais renseigné, et il se trouver ici, la fin approche, un combat à mort va débuter, bientôt. Je me dirigea vers la grande place, le soleil se leva, j'avais voyagé toute la nuit, mais j'avais dormis sur le dos de Volcania. Cette dernière marchait derrière moi. J'aperçu Teach, au milieu de la grande place, il y avait personne encore, parfait pour combattre.

Je m'arrêta quelques mètres en face de Barbe Noir. Il avait toujours son sourire sadique. Il me demanda si j'avais lu la dernière lettre de Seika, je lui répondis que oui, il savait ce qui avait écrit dans cette lettre. Il me dit (pour me provoquer, bien sûr), que j'aurais dû suivre le conseil de ma mère, et ne pas venir l'affronter, mais mon honneur me pousser à l'affrontement. Et puis, maintenant, c'était trop tard, pour faire marche arrière, je ne pouvais pas fuir, pas maintenant. Il me tendit un Audio-Dial, pour laisser un message d'adieu à Barbe Blanche, aux habitants de Toutounelle… je le pris, et je commença à parler :

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … Adieu

Il me dit que c'était un très beau message d'adieu, je savais que je n'allais pas survivre à ce combat…mais je voulais essayer, de le battre, pour venger ma mère…

« Black Hole »

Le sol se noircissait. Le combat de la fin débutait. Au début, je eus aucun mal à éviter ces attaques, mais quand je fis un salto arrière, j'atterris mal sur mon pied droit, et je me tendis la cheville, Volcania, qui m'avait déjà pas mal aidé dans ce combat, se retrouva prisonnière, dans une cage de ténèbres. J'essaya de me relevais, mais il jeta son attaque « Serpents des Ténèbres », l'un des serpents, fis exploser la terre, non loin de moi, en fonçant dedans, je qui me poussa à courir pour éviter l'attaque, mais avec une cheville tordu, impossible de courir, je me pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Un deuxième serpent m'envoya voltiger contre un bâtiment, le choc fut rude, je me rebrisa le bassin et quelques côtes. Voyant que je pouvais plus bouger, l'un des serpent, s'enroula autour de moi, et m'emmena devant Barbe Noir.

« - Prête à mourir ? Zehahahaha, me dit Teach

- J'ai rien à perdre de toute façon, dis-je en souriant »

**C : Désoler Volcania, mais nos vies, s'arrête ici et maintenant.**

**V : Aucun regret, je suis prête à mourir, moi aussi.**

Il m'envoya dans les airs, et lança l'un de ces serpents sur moi, je me pris l'attaque de plein fouet, le serpent me transperça le cœur. J'en étais fini de moi, et de Volcania, je mourrais et elle aussi. Avant de tomber, je vis Volcania s'effondrer. Je heurta le sol, morte.

**Pov Narrateur :**

_« La Marine a retrouvé le corps de Carnage, la Dragonnière (650 000 000 de Berry), et de sa Dragonne, Volcania (500 000 000 de Berry), à Banaro. Les corps étaient sans vie. Victime de Marshall D. Teach, c'est le 5 Octobre, que meurent Carnage et Volcania. Un audio-dial a été retrouvé près du corps de la demoiselle, et a été confié à Sengoku, qui la donner, à l'ancien capitaine de Carnage, Barbe Blanche. C'est donc une jeune fille Dragonnière de 21 ans qui meurent avec sa dragonne. » _

_Article du New Banaro's, petit journal de Banaro._

Carnage et Volcania fut enterrer à Toutounelle, dans le sanctuaire de la forêt. Barbe Blanche et ses commandants étaient présents à son enterrement.

_« Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous dire Adieu, j'ai trouvé une lettre de ma mère, qu'elle a écrit pour moi, avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé de pas poursuivre Barbe Noir, mais je l'ai pas écouté, je suis à Banaro, et je vais mourir, tué par Barbe Noir, je le sais. J'aurais dû écouter ma mère et ne pas y aller, mais bon, j'aurais dû vous écouter aussi, vous, que j'ai toujours considéré comme ma famille, j'aurais aimé vous faire mes adieux en face…surtout à toi, Ace, toi qui a toujours était mon frère de cœur. Je ne peux pas vous faire mes adieux, comme ma mère, n'a pu me faire les siennes. Ne m'en voulais pas, j'ai fait mon choix, et maintenant c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, j'ai une derrière requête à vous faire, tuer Barbe Noir, à ma place, si vous plaît… Adieu »_

Voilà le message que Carnage à laisser à Barbe Blanche grâce à audio-dial.

* * *

Nanou973 : Carnage doit me remercier pour avoir retrouver la vue, mais pas pour sa mort... Et qui sait, peut-être que Carnage était amoureuse ?

T'inquiète, ta fic est génial ^^ Mais tu développe pas assez, c'est dommage... Puis sa vient avec le temps ^^

C'est sûr, je me suis prise un rateau, mais le mec, en fait, il me méritait pas ! ^o^

Il y a une fin à tout, dommage que Carnage n'a pas pu battre Barbe Noir, elle était pas assez entraîner :'(

* * *

Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre de _La Fille du Mal._

Franchement ce chapitre était trop triste, je sais, mais bon…

Bonne continuation à tous :-)


End file.
